Night Out
by xxOnlyCaskettxx
Summary: What happens when the girls of the BAU play truth or dare? What if a member of the team hears something that shouldn't? REID/EMILY no smut.
1. Girl's Night

**A Night Out**

Girl's Night

JJ, Emily, and Garcia met Friday night at Emily's house after the last brutal case.

"I love meeting at your house for our girl nights. You have such an amazing view. How did you score this place?" JJ asked her friend.

"That's the great thing about being the Ambassador's daughter." Prentiss joked.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Garcia asked.

"Oh, I know. Why don't we play truth or dare?" JJ suggested.

"Okay. Garcia you can go first."

"YAY!" Garcia shouted.

"Wow, Ms Over-Excited calm yourself." Prentiss said putting hand on her friends shoulder.

"JJ, truth or dare?" Garcia asked turning to her friend.

"Dare."

"On Monday, I dare you to say, 'Whatever you say, Mr. Boss Man,' to Hotch whenever he asks you to do something." Garcia said.

Prentiss tried to hold back a laugh, but she let it out with the face Garcia made when she said 'Mr. Boss Man." JJ slapped Prentiss' arm.

"I am not going to say that." JJ whined.

"Okay fine you don't have to make the face or use the same tone, but you do have to say the line."

"No." JJ said firmly.

"Come on please I just want to see Hotch's reaction. Please. I'll bet you 5 bucks that he won't even crack a small smile."

"Okay, I'll take that bet."

"Okay JJ. You're next." Prentiss stated.

"Okay Emily, truth or dare?" JJ asked mischievously.

"Truth."

"Have you ever had a crush on Morgan?"

"NO. He is so annoying. Everything that I do he has to comment me on it." Prentiss answered angrily.

"Okay calm down. Don't make comments on my man, even though they're true." Garcia shouted.

"Wow. Okay. Calm down Garcia." JJ said.

Garcia calmed down and looked at Prentiss. "Your turn, Emily."

"JJ, truth or dare?"

"Ummm... ok truth, I guess."

"What was the scariest case you have ever been a part of?"

"I guess it had to be the case with the rockstar. Donte, was it? When I went to the friend of the first victim's house, the rockstars stupid manager knocked me out and was telling the girl to kill me. I was scared half to death."

"Ooooooh. I'm so sorry. At least that jerk is in prison for life now." Prentiss said.

"So, Prentiss what was it like when you first came to the BAU?" Garcia asked.

"Well almost everyone excepted me. You guys made me feel like I was a part of the team. Gideon helped me get settled in and start my first assignment. Morgan was weary of me at first and then he warmed up to me. I don't really know how Reid reacted to me entering the team, though. Hotch didn't want me there and the second assignment he called me into his office."

"Oh." JJ and Garcia said simultaneously.

"Garcia it's your turn." JJ said changing the subject.

"Prentiss, truth or dare?"

"Umm... truth."

"What was the worst aftermath of a case?"

"Well, after the case with Tobias Hankel, Reid got really weird while he was addicted. When we went to find that army veteran, we went to a homeless shelter and Reid scared the shelter owner half to death. I spoke to him outside and he totally freaked out."

_Prentiss thought back to that day. _

_"What is wrong with you? I have never seen you act like this." _

_"Oh really? In the months that you've known me you've never seen me act like this. Emily, I don't think you know what you're talking about."_

"Yea, do you know why he took out all of his rage on you?" JJ asked.

"I have no idea! I think it might have been because I was new to the team and we weren't really close yet."

"Oooooh. JJ it's your turn." Garcia stated winking at JJ.

JJ understood and said, "Okay, Prentiss, truth or dare."

"What? I just went that is so not fair."

"Too bad. Just choose one." Garcia said anxiously.

"Fine. Let's make this fun. Dare." Prentiss said mischievously.

"I dare you to ask Reid out on Monday." JJ said smiling.

"WHAT? I'm not going to do that!" Prentiss shouted standing up.

"You have to. You already chose dare."

"Fine." Prentiss said crossing her arms over her chest.


	2. Unheard Coversations

**Unheard Conversations**

Monday morning Prentiss arrived at work. She walked into the breakroom and went straight for the coffee. As she was leaving, Reid entered the breakroom and almost pushed Prentiss over.

"Wow Reid. Calm down. Do you really need coffee that badly that you had to nearly knock me down?" Prentiss asked trying not to sound angry.

"Oh, sorry. I had a long night."

"Oh." Prentiss said walking out of the room.

At around 2:00, Prentiss walked to the locker room. As she was leaving, she heard Morgan and Reid talking while walking in the door. She ran behind a row of lockers so she could hear what they were saying.

"Reid you're never going to get a date if you don't ask her out."

"What if she doesn't like me back?"

"Are you kidding me? Have you seen the way she's been looking at you lately?"

"No. I don't see any difference in her."

"Just ask her out. You like her right?"

Prentiss was listening closer, hoping they would mention who 'she' was.

"Yea, but-"

"Come on man, the worst thing Prentiss can do is kick your ass."

Prentiss was shocked when she heard Morgan say her name.

_"WHAT? Does Reid really like me like that? I wonder when he started liking me. I've had feelings for him ever since the incident in Colorado."_

"Okay, Morgan. I'll take your advice and ask her out."

Prentiss almost fainted when she heard him say that. She kept wondering what he wouatld say to her and when he would ask her out. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice that Reid and Morgan left the locker room.

At the end of the day, Prentiss was just getting ready to leave for the day. As she was walking to the elevators, Reid ran up behind her.

"Hi, Reid." Prentiss said trying not to get lost in his big brown eyes.

"Hey, Emily. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Umm... I was wondering if maybe you would like to-"

"I would love to go out with you, Reid."

"Really? How did you know I was going to ask you out though?"

"I kind of overheard you and Morgan talking in the locker room."

"Ooooooooooooh. Wow that's um embarrassing."

"Don't freak out. I already said yes."

"Okay. So, when do you want our first date to be?"

"How about tomorrow?"

"Okay. I'll pick you up at 7."

"Okay. See you then."

Reid walked back pover to his desk to find Morgan smiling at him.

"So, did you ask her out?"

"Yea and she said yes."

"I told you she would say yes. So when's your first date?"

"Tomorrow. Well, I gotta go. See you tommorow."


	3. Something From A Fairytale

**Something From A Fairytale**

At exactly 7:00 pm, Reid walkied up to Emily's door and rang the bell.

Reid was dressed in black slacks with a light purple dress shirt.

"Hey, Reid." Prentiss said opening the door.

"Hey, Prentiss. Wow! You look amazing."

Prentiss was wearing a new red dress with black heels and her hair fell in soft curls over her shoulders.

"Thanks. I'm amazed. You're not wearing a sweater vest for once."

"I don't always wear a sweater vest."

"Um, yea you do."

Reid and Prentiss walked to Reid's car hand in hand.

As they were driving, Prentiss asked, "So, where are we going?" 

"Martelli's."

"Oh, that's so romantic."

"It's all for you."

They arrived at Martelli's and were brought out to the balcony. They sat at one of the two tables.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Prentiss almost shouted.

"I wanted to sit under the stars with you."

"Aww. You're are the sweetest thing."

The waiter came and took their orders. After they were done eatn, music was playing.

"Would you like to dance?" Reid asked standing up.

"Definitely." Prentiss said grabbing Reid's hand.

They danced to 3 songs and then Prentiss looked up. They stared into each others' eyes. Reid leaned in and captured Prentiss' lips in his.

"Spencer..."

Reid was shocked at the use of his first name.

"Spencer, this night has been amazing. It feels like I'm in a fairytale and I've finally found my Prince Charming."

"It is magical under these stars."

They kissed again. Reid payed the bill and they left. Reid pulled up to Emily's house and walked her to the door. They kissed again and Prentiss opened the door.

"Goodnight, Emily."

"Goodnight, Spencer."

Reid kissed her again and walked back to his car. He didn't want the night to end.

**THE END**


End file.
